


裂隙与光-光篇-Chapter 5

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 苔绿花园的小插曲是转机。另外，酒精的作用不止于扰心乱性。它赐予你勇气，逼迫你直面最真实的爱欲。





	裂隙与光-光篇-Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> 光篇进度很快。  
> 原谅作者越写越啰嗦。  
> 嗯，第五章了，主线cp锁死。

**Chapter 5**  
到底是年轻体壮、恢复力强，不出十日，Andriy Shevchenko的右臂就好得十分彻底。唯一令他觉得可惜的是，他的伤口愈合后，Ricardo Leite又搬回自己租住的公寓了。这日午后，Andriy Shevchenko应邀出席品牌方在苔绿花园举办的答谢宴会，先前Paolo Maldini就让他带上Ricardo Leite一起出席。于公，男孩名义上是自己的助理，于私，他自然是求之不得。穿行在苔绿花园形形色色的花朵与绿植之间，金发男人带着男孩将MIS的重要客户及合作伙伴都拜问了一圈，二人如释重负，双双倚坐在湖畔的秋千椅上，高脚杯中的金色香槟不断释放着细密的气泡。说笑间，一位侍者走上前，弯下身在金发男人耳边低语了几句。Andriy Shevchenko往侍者胸前的口袋里塞了一张钞票：“请告诉他，我一会儿就到。”他看了一眼身边的男孩，眼中平静如水：“Ricky，等我一小会儿，我有事需要处理。”不等男孩回应便匆匆整理了几下鬓角，急急离去。Ricardo Leite盯着高脚杯里急剧上升又迅速破灭的气泡，心下却有了自己的猜测。

在苔绿花园的东南角，有一座巴洛克风格的亭台，刚绕过第一根柱子，Andriy Shevchenko就听见了一声冷笑。Caspar Leto从第二根柱子一侧绕出，摘下帽子扔在一旁，语气并不友好：“Shevchenko先生，久仰大名。”Andriy Shevchenko维持着礼貌又得体的笑意：“这位先生，我想我并不认识你。”“这不是最重要的。不过，还是很有必要告诉你，我是Lcubic背后的跨国集团Lsuqare董事长兼CEO Charlie Leite先生的助理Caspar Leto。”“那么Leto先生，如此大费周章约我会面，有何指教？”Caspar Leto被Andriy Shevchenko淡然无畏的神情激起了一股怒火，他嗤笑几声，然后压低了声线，语气中透出狠意：“Andriy Shevchenko，我只想给你提个醒。一周后的提案，Lcubic势在必得。另外，对于Ricardo Leite，你最好不要有多余的想法，他不可能属于你。”金发男人笑了：“哦？是么？如果对于这两个议题，我的答复都是‘不’呢？”Caspar Leto被金发男人临阵不乱的态势彻底激怒，他摔碎了手中的红酒杯，捡起一块大片的玻璃碎片指向Andriy Shevchenko：“因为，那家客户Lcubic必须拿下。因为，我比你先认识Ricardo，我并不觉得你有资格与他出双入对。”Andriy Shevchenko面不改色：“Leto先生，你难道不觉得，你对你并不了解和擅长的事物过于肯定和武断了么？”“你再说一遍？”Caspar Leto指尖夹住的玻璃碎片就要刺向Andriy Shevchenko眼睛的位置。“Caspar，你在干什么？！”对峙中的二人对于Ricardo Leite的突然出现颇为讶异，不过，Caspar Leto的情绪显然过于激动了：“Ricardo，你还问我在干什么？这个男人一直觊觎你，就像之前在Volume对你疯狂迷恋并有非分之想的那几个恶俗男人一样，难道我不能就像对付他们一样对付这个男人么？”Ricardo Leite轻轻拨开Caspar Leto捏着玻璃碎片的右手，语气里全是冰冷与生疏：“Caspar，恐怕我得告诉你，你错了。他，Andriy Shevchenko，是我的男友。还有，我十八岁就认识他了。”说完，他握住金发男人的手，神色认真又坚定。Caspar Leto觉得世界开始坍塌，他的面部表情因为震惊和难以置信而显得呆滞，玻璃碎片从他松开的手中跌落，在落地时发出四溅的脆响。Ricardo Leite看向Andriy Shevchenko，眼角染上一层笑意：“Sheva，我们该回去了，Paolo和Pippo还在等我们。”于是，在Caspar Leto的注视下，金发男人牵起男孩的手，款款离去。许久，Caspar Leto在空无一人的亭中，发出绝望的哀吼。

“Well this is such a sad affair/I've opened up my heart/So many times/But now it's closed......”Melted Angel今夜的驻唱歌手是一位白发老者，白衬衫，黑西装，白手套，银色发丝被梳得一丝不苟。嗓音深邃又低沉，浅吟低诉，竟在渺渺间唱出了几分华丽至极的甜蜜和深沉无望的颓废。Ricardo Leite十分反常地拒绝了加冰的柠檬水，改要了一杯干马提尼，一口入喉，辛辣浓厚，直冲头顶，两口入腹，原本清纯澄澈的眼神里居然透出几丝风情和妩媚。Andriy Shevchenko终究未能沉住气，他放下一动未动的酒，决定打破这份诡异的沉默：“Ricky，Caspar Leto迷恋你，你知道么？”男孩有些慵懒地抬抬眼睛：“不，因为我不在乎他，他只是经常光顾Volume的客人之一。”“他提到你的时候，眼睛里有一片疯狂的漩涡，这让我差点也变得疯狂。”男孩侧过脸，因为酒精的缘故，他的脸颊被晕上了两朵清淡的粉色，浓密的睫毛在暗昧不明的灯光下闪闪烁烁：“Sheva，你生气了。”“可能你从小到大已经习惯了各种各样的暗恋者和追求者，也应该非常擅长应付他们了。你今天对他说了什么？说我是你的男友？我该感到荣幸么？有幸成为你抵挡又一位追求者的盾牌？”Andriy Shevchenko一口气将积聚于心底的话倾吐而出，他叹了口气，端起酒杯，赌气似地将整整一杯“Drowning in Ricardo Tenderly”灌入口中。静静听完的男孩感受到了金发男人带着浓烈醋意的愤怒，他的眼神里突然涌入一抹化不开的忧伤，可是他的嘴角还挂着一缕上扬着的微笑表情，他慢慢靠近金发男人的脸，双手扶住金发男人的耳侧，用低低的、倾诉般的语调说：“不，Sheva，我从来不会花时间去思考如何应付他们。这是我给予你的答复。”他捧起Andriy Shevcheko的脸，对着那双唇，刻下一个深重且纠缠的吻。“这就是我的答复。Sheva，我喜欢你。”男孩的手指刚刚滑过金发男人的鬓角，便被后者一把拉住握于掌中，Andriy Shevchenko无比认真地注视着Ricardo Leite的眼睛：“Ricky，给你三秒钟收回你先前的话。超过三秒钟，我会当真的。”男孩把手指放在金发男人的嘴唇上，轻轻摩挲着，然后摇头，嘴角的笑意却不减。金发男人的眼睛里交织着各种复杂的情愫，有温柔、深情和蜜意，还有许久不见的情欲。他于男孩的手背落下一个吻，然后拉着已经半醉的男孩推开Melted Angel的大门。

Andriy Shevchenko合上房门，刚放下外套和钱包，就被Ricardo Leite逼退到墙角。男孩一只手撑着墙面，另一只手扣住金发男人的后脑，一阵浓烈又微醺的吻向金发男人砸来，令他无法抗拒。他捧起男孩玫瑰花瓣一样的脸，回以同样深沉热烈的吻，在某个角度，他可以看到他们的睫毛交织在一起，在某个时刻，他甚至可以感受到他们的呼吸同频同率。Ricardo Leite推着Andriy Shevchenko，两人一路跌撞，金发男人被男孩压倒在沙发上，男孩似乎不打算变更位置，他开始用修长的手指一颗颗解开金发男人胸前的衬衫扣，由上至下，他细细密密的吻，也一并落下。两人相互除去了对方的衣物，体内的酒精为爱意和情欲助燃，入秋的夜晚，哪里会觉得清冷。男孩一直在上位，他的吻跟随着手指，火花般一路向下游走，直至在金发男人的欲望点处汇合，男孩开始吞吐，配以手指的动作，迷乱的眼神以及潮湿的呼吸，一并点着了周遭的空气，在金发男人的视线下，简直是要了命的诱惑，没过多久属于体内的灼热就在男孩口舌的套弄下喷溅而出。男孩抹了抹嘴唇，嘴角边一抹亮色的液体若有若无，他攀上金发男人的身体，按住他的双臂，俯身与他交换了又一串湿热的长吻。醉酒的Ricky力气真不是一般的大，Andriy Shevchenko想着，忍不住伸出润滑过的手指，探向男孩幽密的深处。男孩发出一声带着娇喘的呻吟，他开始小幅度地扭动着身体，配合着金发男人手部动作的节律，几番磨搓下来，金发男人的手指已是滑腻湿漉的一片。男孩立起上身，扭动着翘挺的臀瓣，对准金发男人的欲望所在，一点、一点地坐下，直至紧致的甬道将整根欲望完全吞下。两人同时发出一阵喘息，带着深深的颤抖，男孩配合着金发男人上下顶弄的节奏，扭摆着身体，他比一般男性更为丰满的胸部在剧烈冲顶下不断抖动，顶端的两粒嫣红鲜美欲滴，金发男人忍不住仰起身子含住细品，口中吟出一阵长长的闷哼。男孩有意似地收紧后庭，一张一缩，不断刺激着身下的金发男人，那双眼已经布满了情欲，那张口忍不住地一再发出心满意足的嘟囔。金发男人再次起身，深深地圈住男孩，就像要将他刻在身体里那样，发起最后一波猛烈的冲刺，男孩的呻吟带上了轻微的哭腔，在金发男人欲望喷发的一瞬，他一声娇喘，一口咬在金发男人的左肩上，那股自身后涌入的灼热欲望，在他的体内肆意横流。男孩趴在金发男人胸前，后者还在喘气，却仍然在男孩的嘴角和耳垂印下一串细小的吻，伴着他温柔却坚定的声音：“Ricky，我爱你。”

秋日的阳光带着温暖的痒意，Andriy Shevchenko努力挣开朦胧的睡眼，眼前的景象是一派绮丽的旖旎：男孩的两只手臂攀绕着他的上肢，茸茸的脑袋在自己的胸前有意无意地轻蹭着，两人的下肢则颇具情色意味地交缠在一起，男孩光着身子，日光经由他肩膀、背部、腰窝和臀瓣的曲线，顺势游走，为男孩的肌肤打上了水彩画一样的透明色调，睡梦中的男孩呼吸清浅，梦境香甜，长而浓密的睫毛在眼下打出成片的阴影。金发男人忍不住伸出手指，抚摸着滑过男孩深深的背沟，落于背脊处的光线在手指的滑动下呈现出不一样的明暗，而这一切，都令这具身体更加甜腻与动人。Andriy Shevchenko在男孩的眉间落下一个吻，然后，男孩的睫毛开始翕动，像试飞的幼蝶，努力地伸展翅翼，然后“哗”的一声，振翅而飞，他的睫毛也徐徐展开，露出好看的眼睛，里面是一汪清透澄澈的湖水。“早，Andriy。你这样看着我已经多久了？”“早安，我的Ricky。我也想知道我这样看着你看了多久。”Andriy Shevchenko把Ricardo Leite揽得更紧了一些，又在男孩的唇瓣上啄下一个吻：“Ricky，昨天就像一场梦，我今晨醒来，害怕梦也跟着醒来。”男孩用手指抚平金发男人微微皱起的眉头：“Andriy，昨夜不是梦，今晨梦醒之后，我还在你身旁。”“Ricky，你还记得昨夜你说过的话么。”“每一字，每一句，我都记得。Andriy，你是让我第一个让我说出这些话的人呀。”男孩的眼里又漾起了流动的水色，他仰起脸，距离金发男人很近很近：“Andriy，我也记得，昨夜在沙发上，你对我说的唯一一句话。”Andriy Shevchenko温柔地笑了，他再次将男孩拉入怀中，不住地亲吻他的耳垂：“Ricky，你可以开始考虑什么时候搬过来和我一起睡了。”埋在金发男人胸前的男孩发出轻短的笑声，他的说话声因为睡意而稍显黏腻：“可是我也挺喜欢我租下的那间公寓，怎么办呢。”“那就，一段时间住我家，一段时间住你那里。这都不重要，重要的是，你会和我在一起。”说到这里，他从胸前捧出男孩的脸，抵上他的额头：“Ricky，谢谢你，我终于等到了你的答复。”男孩含住金发男人的嘴唇，急急地送上一串亲吻，二人的身体再度纠缠，日光在他们的身上打下层次分明的阴影，作为一副绮靡诱人画卷的最后收梢。

Andriy Shevchenko先进了浴室。Ricardo Leite借用了他的笔记本电脑登陆了聊天软件，他看到了Rui Costa一周前的留言以及等待他接收的文件包。万事万物皆有迹可循，Rui Costa告诉他，十年前，Cesare Angelo搬离F城前往N城，Bosco Leite明面上以自己的名义继续向位于F城的犬蔷薇庄园投递空白信件，暗地里却借他人之名向N城某处地址发出信件并接收发自同一地址的信件。“微妙的是，这般信件往来前后持续了六年，这些信件均以Christian Vieri的名义投递和接收，但是目前仍旧无法确认他本人是否经手并参与其中。虽然我个人倾向于你的好兄弟Christian Vieri对这些并不知情，但还是建议你亲自询问本人。如果我的消息没有出错，Christian Vieri仍旧匿藏在M城，经常出没于V大街尽头右手第四家咖啡馆的地下室，以兼职摄影师的身份，为一群不太入流的麻豆拍摄照片。”Rui Costa的这句留言点醒了Ricardo Leite，他觉得非常有必要与Christian Vieri再次约见，以及他需要将前往N城一事尽快提上日程。他望着抄写在一张白纸上的、极有可能是Cesare Angelo的现居地址，陷入了沉思，甚至没有注意到一身湿漉就裹着浴巾出来的金发男人。直到Andriy Shevchenko将身上的水迹掸在他的脸上，他才咧出一个笑容，露出两排洁白的牙齿，用撒娇般的语调恳求着说道：“Andriy，我得约Christian见一面，然后我得去趟N城，你跟我一起吧。”说完甜甜一笑，金发男人无法拒绝，只有腾出一只先前还捏着浴巾的手反复揉搓着男孩蓬松柔软手感极佳的头发：“Ricky，赶紧冲个澡，歌剧表演下午三点开场，我们得抓紧了。”“Andriy，我很快就好。还有，歌剧散场后，我们得去趟超市添置些食物和用品，不然你家的冰箱、厨房和浴缸永远只是漂亮的摆设。”“都听你的。”金发男人亲了亲男孩的脸颊，一只手落在他的翘臀上轻轻一扭，催促似地将他“赶进”浴室。

“Leto先生，他们离开苔绿花园后先去了一家酒吧，然后......”“然后什么？有话快说，不要耽误我的时间。”Caspar Leto双目中射出的寒光让这个本就战战兢兢的少年感到一阵凛冽，他像是突然鼓起了勇气，说话的声音也放大了一倍：“Leto先生，他们先在吧台喝酒，然后开始接吻。”他用余光偷偷瞟向脸色逐渐变黑的Caspar Leto，犹豫着，终究是将剩下的话一并倒出：“然后他们离开了酒吧，那个金色头发的男人去药房买了......嗯.....就是做爱前后会用到的东西......然后他们一起回了家。Leto先生，后面发生的事情就无需赘述了，想必您都能猜到。”这个鼻翼两侧长满雀斑的瘦削少年偷偷抬眼，正好对上从Caspar Leto一双眼里迸射而出的冷光，他打了个哆嗦，在Caspar Leto的呵斥下悻悻离开。扣好的门锁发出“嗒”的一声，Caspar Leto终于可以卸下伪装，他的牙齿早已被咬得嘎吱作响，他的一记重拳泄恨似地砸向桌面，以至于靠近桌面边缘的一座水晶摆件应声落地，摔成一地粉碎。他揉了揉充血的眼睛，狠狠地发出一道诅咒：“Andriy Shevchenko，既然你先夺我所爱，那么我一定得让你好看。”

想不到这家咖啡馆的地下室里别有洞天，Ricardo Leite如是想着。伴着快门和闪光，他在这个地下室的简易摄影棚外静静等候着Christian Vieri结束今日的拍摄。对摆出各种诱惑姿势的女麻豆并无半点兴趣的Ricardo Leite显得百无聊赖，他在手里摆弄着上次见面时Christian Vieri给他的木质首饰盒，眼神飘忽，思绪游离。拍摄终于结束，Christian Vieri收起相机，对着他打了个响指：“Ricky，看你面若桃花、眉眼带笑，想必近日诸事顺遂、甚合心意。”男孩笑着给了他半个拥抱，神色转而变得严肃起来：“Christian，关于我父亲，有几件事我有必要与你谈谈。”他翻开木质首饰盒，递到Christian Vieri面前，后者的面色一下子凝重起来：“Ricky，虽然我无意对Leite先生的私事加以指点，但是我想这对挂坠极有可能与你要找的人有关。”男孩的眼睛亮了起来：“Christian，关于我父亲和Cesare Angelo，你知道多少？”“略有耳闻，但你知道的，我对他人私事不甚关注，更何况是你的父亲，而且Leite先生也算是我的义父，只是......”他停顿下来，手指在右太阳穴上揉按着，似乎在回忆些什么：“是的，这些年Leite先生一直在借用我的邮箱地址，他似乎假托我的名义邮寄和接收信件，而且这波信件是与他的正常通信分开的。”Ricardo Leite“嗒”地一声合上首饰盒：“这就对了。Christian，过些日子，我会去一趟N城。这对挂坠，加上之前的犬蔷薇对戒，也许就是解开谜题的关键钥匙。”“那么，祝你好运，Ricky。”“Christian？”“嗯？”“那天之后，你，还好么？”一阵沉默之后，Christian Vieri淡淡说道：“咖啡都凉了，我们相对而坐，却说不出半句话。”“四年前Bocconi庄园的酒会上，Pippo追逐的影子就是你吧。”Christian Vieri并未直接回答，但是他接着说出的话基本等同于默认：“六年前，我被Leite先生送到I国，在LsquareI国分部学习管理。我和他相识于一次艺术集会，然后我们就在一起了。四年前，出于某些原因，我向他提出分手，并且主动掐断了一切联系。”说完他竟笑了，轻描淡写的笑意中却带了一丝无奈和悲凉。“Pippo一个月没来公司上班了。”Ricardo Leite看似无意地提了一句。果然，Christian Vieri的眼睛里闪过一道光影，又迅速地消失不见，他撩起额前的碎发：“Ricky，我顾不上这些了。现在，我只希望你一切顺利。因为Lsquare是Leite先生的心血，因为我还背负着你父亲的嘱托，因为你，Ricky，是我在这个世界上最后的一位亲人了。”Ricardo Leite的眼角开始发酸，他向Christian Vieri匆匆告别。走出咖啡馆，他感受到了雨水的气息与痕迹，仰面望着从天而坠的银色丝线，他在心里默念着：今年秋天的第一场雨，终于落下了。

雨势越来越大，Ricardo Leite出门忘了看天气，也没有带上雨具，只有靠在便利店门口躲雨。黄昏夜色下、疾风骤雨中的M城，显得忧郁又古远，雨雾如织，视线与水汽一样混沌又迷蒙。身边躲雨的高大男子戳了戳他的肩膀，指向了一侧的公共电话亭，从嗓子里透出的声音像被烟熏过一样：“小家伙，有你的电话，赶紧去接。”Ricardo Leite有些意外，不过他并无畏惧，在对着高大男子微笑示意后，他走进电话亭，拿起听筒，放于耳侧。“Ricardo，恭喜你们再次拿下提案。”“在道谢前，我很有必要知晓您的姓名。”“Bocconi Celico，你父亲Bosco Leite曾经的商业伙伴。”“Celico先生，我想您这通电话不止是向我道贺这样简单。”“你同你父亲一样，谨慎又聪颖。”“Celico先生，请您长话短说。”“看来我只能直接略过这些无意义的寒暄直奔主题了。作为Lcubic的合伙人之一，我出席了Charlie Leite的私人会议，这次客户提案Lcubic再次败北，加上之前的客户风波，包括我在内的股东们都坐不住了。多方压力之下，你叔叔却想出了一个糟透了的点子，他想对你下手，除之后快，以免夜长梦多。”“Celico先生，辛苦您直接搬运我叔叔的遣词。您想要什么，还需请您直言。”电话那头的Bocconi Celico拉出一个微笑，鱼尾般的皱纹爬满了眼角，他吸了一口雪茄，幽幽地吐出几股烟气：“你父亲曾将一件重要信物寄放于我的庄园，其中全是见不得光的秘密，关于他和一个男人的秘密。”“Celico先生，恐怕要让您失望了，您之所以将其称之为‘秘密’正是因为您对它仅知一二。可惜于我而言，它们早已不是‘秘密’。”Ricardo Leite的笃定让Bocconi Celico不得不重新审视电话那边的男孩，他稳住阵脚，决定顺意将牌面直接亮出：“那我就打开天窗说亮话。我与Charlie Leite的合作，更多是基于他是你父亲钦定接班人这一事实，至少我与你父亲的合作总是双利双赢、令人愉悦的。但是我后悔了，因为Charlie Leite在合作中表现出的过分贪婪、极端偏执、过度疑心让我不得不怀疑他作为你父亲合法接班人的身份。所以......”“Celico先生，我认为我与Charlie Leite的敌对已是众所周知的事实。而且，我所做的一切都事出有因，我本不是为了实现他人的重托而存在。”“这样说吧，我无意支使你听我调遣为我做事，只是，我可以在你实现自我价值的道路上为你提供哪怕是一丁点的帮助，只要你需要。我只想和你父亲那种层级的人合作，你的叔叔，成不了你的父亲。”“您不想和我叔叔瓜分同一块外表鲜丽内里酸馊的蛋糕。您想照着自己的意思，把蛋糕做得里里外外都新鲜亮丽，并且最好能一人独享，如若不行，也只能与聪明得体之人同享。”“瞧瞧，你果然如我料想般聪明得体。”“Celico先生，我必须把话说清楚，我只想拿回属于我父亲的东西，让Charlie Leite为自己的恶行付出代价。至于您想染指的蛋糕，您自己看着办，因为我不感兴趣，也无意与您同享。”Bocconi Celico熄灭了只抽了一半的雪茄：“我清楚了。我答应你，对于之后可能发生的事情和所有独立或交叉推进的事项，我们互不相干。”“谢谢您的理解，Celico先生。”“Ricardo，你还记得Caroline么？一个月后是她的生日会，如果方便，希望你能......”Ricardo Leite温和又适时地打断了Bocconi Celico自顾自的数说：“抱歉，Celico先生，我已经有男友了。四年前您的女儿公开了我和我男友的照片，您不记得了么？”在Ricardo Leite礼貌道别并挂断电话后，Bocconi Celico只感到一阵无奈的气结。

回到原先躲雨的位置，之前示意他接电话的高大男子已不知去向，Ricardo Leite点亮了手机屏幕，轻瞄了一眼，又迅速地锁上屏幕。他听见“嘟嘟”两声汽车发出的鸣笛，随后熟悉的黑色奥迪车身劈开雨帘，暮色中亮起的车灯为车身罩上了一层带着毛边的雨布，蒸腾的水汽和密集的雨线在雨水和光晕的临界处互不侵染、泾渭分明。车窗被晃下，Andriy Shevchenko探出一头耀目的金发，向躲雨的男孩挥手示意，男孩一把抓起背包顶在头上，急急地拉开副驾驶的车门。坐定后，Andriy Shevchenko为男孩递上一块毛巾，在递送到男孩手中前，他轻微犹豫了一番，最终还是直接拿起毛巾擦拭着男孩脸上冰冷的雨水，男孩抓住金发男人的手腕，亲了上去，眼睛里的水雾气息与车窗外的一样浓重。“Andriy，在等你的时候，我接到了Bocconi Celico的电话。”Andriy Shevchenko略略有些惊讶：“他想要什么？”“他想摆脱Charlie Leite。”“所以......”“所以他想借我之手独享蛋糕，或者至少，如若我们斗得两败俱伤，他应该也十分乐见。只是我一点关系都不想与他扯上。”“恐怕他又将他任性蛮横的义女搬出来了。”“你说得没错，只是我告诉他我已经有你了。”“他一定在想，他先前合作融洽的商业伙伴的独子，居然不为所动油盐不进，Bocconi Celico的美丽杀器，这次居然失灵了。”“不说他们了。Andriy，前面你在电话里说今晚你来做饭，我没有听错吧？”Andriy Shevchenko的眼角笑出了细细的纹路，他在十字路口的红灯前踩下刹车，然后对着端坐在副驾上挑起事端又一脸无辜的男孩说：“Ricky，我可是鼓起了我所有的勇气才做下这个决定的，你要做好准备。哦，对了，我做饭的时候你一定要在身后指导我，我会努力不让厨房冒出气味奇怪的烟雾。”说完，他握住男孩左手一排纤长的手指，一一吻过。红灯切换绿灯，身旁的男孩是一脸无语又无奈的神情，Andriy Shevchenko自如地发动汽车，他目视前方，眉梢、眼角却染上了发亮的笑意。

Andriy Shevchenko亲自下厨的第一顿晚餐最终在Ricardo Leite施以援手之下有惊无险地完成了，在他清洗餐具的时候，男孩翻出了笔记本电脑，在一旁完善着他与Andrea Poli共同协作的执行方案，神色里一派严肃认真。专注的人容易忘记时间，Ricardo Leite合上电脑，看了看时钟，已是晚上九点，他打算伸个懒腰舒展一下僵硬已久的身体，然后他被一个更大更紧的怀抱环住了，Andriy Shevchenko轻手轻脚地从身后抱住男孩，他的脸颊正感受着男孩脸颊的温度，他轻轻地在男孩耳边吐气：“Ricky，方案改好了，该洗澡了。”语气里透出的暗示意味让男孩一愣，他凑到金发男人耳边说：“Andriy，你又想玩什么新花样？”金发男人微微一笑，拿起一件被干枯玫瑰色包装纸包裹的物件，这还是先前男孩在药房亲自挑选的，他将这抹玫瑰色在男孩眼前晃了晃：“我的小朋友，这句话该我问你。所以，这里面到底是什么？”一丝迷离又魅惑的光彩从Ricardo Leite的眼中滚过，他反身环住Andriy Shevchenko的身体，一边吮吻着金发男人的嘴唇，一边说道：“洗澡的时候，你就知道了。”

圆形浴缸的水已经放到半满，浴室的镜面前氤氲了一层浓重的水雾。Andriy Shevchenko解开衬衫扣子的时候，银色十字吊坠从中漏出，Ricardo Leite被这抹银色的亮光晃了眼，他一把握住吊坠冰凉的尾部，微微有些发愣，他觉得自己被这只银色十字飞速吸走旋即被卷入一个高速旋转的涡流，他兀地想起几年前M城突如其来的降雪、被厚厚雪层覆盖的街道以及金发男人比雪花融化时的温度更为寒冷的表情，他心里一恸：“原来，你还留着。”金发男人的笑意淡淡散开：“以那种方式告别，我不会原谅自己，而且，我也无法忘记你。既然无法忘记，那么，就镌于心口。”Ricardo Leite一步上前，用柔软的唇瓣堵上Andriy Shevchenko欲动的唇齿，松开的时候，两人的齿间牵扯着若有若无的水丝，嘴唇被彼此吮吻得加深了红色。Ricardo Leite用修长的手指抽开干枯玫瑰色包装纸外的深金色丝线，从中取出一个玫瑰色的球形物体，投入浴缸，漂浮在水面的球状物体慢慢化开，半池热水被染上玫瑰花瓣的粉色，随着球体融化而释放的暗红色花瓣也渐渐现于水面，空气里开始弥漫着玫瑰精油的甜腻气息。Andriy Shevchenko大半个身子都浸没在粉色的泡沫里，他雄健有力的胸部和手臂暴露在空气中，Ricardo Leite轻轻抚摸着他左肩处的龙形纹身，一面扭动着臀部，挑逗着金发男人下身的欲望，一面在金发男人的颈侧与胸口啃下一枚枚深红色的印记，玫瑰精油的气味在潮热和欲望的涌动下愈加浓烈，两人的皮肤被热水熏得通红，也被粉色泡沫镀上了一层斑斓的光晕，瞬间情动，金发男人翻身将男孩困于身下，他分开男孩的双腿，后者迅速会意，将两条修长的白腿紧紧地缠束在他的腰间，直直迎上金发男人挺入的欲望。在金发男人渐进的冲撞之下，男孩不得不用一只手撑在浴缸底部，另一只手则攀上他正在施展雄风的男友的肩头，后者的冲击掀起一浪又一浪的酥麻，像过电一般经由他的脊椎迅速游走，直传大脑。男孩有意识地缩紧下身，湿润滑腻的内壁随着金发男人的冲撞节律一收一放，这番刺激下产生的双重快感紧紧裹缠着金发男人的欲望根源，他忍不住吐出一阵低低的嘶吼，眼底充斥着一片淡粉色的情欲，他加快了抽插的频率和速度。男孩的双腿在他的腰间勾得更紧了，沾染了泡沫的黑色发丝湿了一半，贴在额前和耳侧，眼里叫嚣着的情欲几乎将平日里惯有的清纯吞噬殆尽。最后一下，金发男人重重戳进了甬道深处，温热黏腻的欲望在那里尽情释放。最后他没有忘记贴上男孩鲜红的嘴唇，给身下的小朋友一个玫瑰味道的吻，后者则用长长的手臂和双腿将他缠得更紧，两人胸口相抵，彼此将身心倾尽交付。

入秋后的M城尚存一丝燥热，Andriy Shevchenko今天上班的时候却套上了一件黑色高领打底衫，从下巴以下开始将自己裹得严严实实，他假装没有看见前台小姑娘Belinda Bruno瞠目的神情以及同事们飘着诧异眼神的问候，颇为自如地领着跟在身后的小朋友——身着燕麦色V领针织衫的Ricardo Leite走进了办公室。男孩的颈间戴了一根细细的银色项链，吊坠是一朵玫瑰花的形状，恰好盛开在两侧锁骨的中间，透过落地窗的光与影在锁骨的深陷处与玫瑰花吊坠的凸起处渐次地流泻与投射，将男孩的整张面孔衬托得更加生动。Andriy Shevchenko的喉结动了动，他轻轻扯了扯护住颈部的黑色高领，笑着对男孩说：“Ricky，下次你再胡闹，小心我也让你第二天穿着高领毛衣上班。”男孩好看的眼睛里盈满了笑意，语调里也带着几丝娇嗔：“Andriy，这不怪我，你身上的香气比玫瑰还动人，我哪里忍得住。”金发男人被他说得有些脸热，赶紧打开电脑，切换上一副严肃正经的面孔：“今晚再收拾你。我们先把执行方案过一遍，下午的汇报就交给你了。”午休的时候，Andriy Shevchenko敲开了Paolo Maldini办公室的大门，将自己与Ricardo Leite为期一周的线上办公申请递送到Paolo Maldini的跟前。Paolo Maldini在两份申请文件上签下自己的名字，旋上笔盖，又看了Andriy Shevchenko几眼，最终还是没有忍住抛出了从一大早起就困惑于心的问题：“Andriy，你现在就穿高领针织衫，不热么？”金发男人的大脑正在高速运转，他想着该以怎样的理由搪塞过去，不想一个熟悉的声音从背后幽幽地飘来：“Paolo，你这就不懂了，高领毛衣除了保暖，还可以用来遮挡新咬的吻痕。依我看来，这件高领毛衣，Andriy至少要穿上一周。”“啪”的一声，Paolo Maldini指尖夹着的钢笔掉在了桌面，他拾起钢笔，英俊面孔上的从容笑意渐渐恢复。Andriy Shevchenko则下意识地摸了摸颈部，叹了口气，转过身对Filippo Inzaghi说：“Pippo，你总算露面了。”面前的高个男人比之前清瘦了一些，他剪短了长发，只是笑起来依旧媚眼如丝：“抱歉，让你们担心了。”看着Andriy Shevchenko和Paolo Maldini欲言又止的样子，他非常及时地补上了一句：“我会处理好我的私事，别为我担心，你们只需欢迎我的归来。”玻璃门外的Ricardo Leite正端着一杯咖啡啜饮着，他盯着Filippo Inzaghi穿着黑色夹克的背影，比先前清减了一圈，和Christian Vieri一样，Filippo Inzaghi对一个月前的重逢避而不谈，只是这股深深的忧伤，从每一根发丝里都能透出并感受得到，一如几年前Andriy Shevchenko背身而去时他怎样都说不出口的真相，所有的酸涩都和着未落的泪水一起吞下了，甚至，每一粒毛孔、每一根发丝都散发着惆怅的苦味。世间情字最难解，他摇了摇头，放下咖啡，推开了MIS唯一一座露天阳台的拉门，窗外起风了，带着微微的凉意。


End file.
